


If The Tent Is Rocking, Don't Come Knocking

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: One bed trope but with the Campus Annus tentCamping trip spells trouble for the boys when Mark realizes he has to share the tent with Ethan, the guy he has been pining after for months.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 26
Kudos: 388





	If The Tent Is Rocking, Don't Come Knocking

"You know I'm going, to be honest," Ethan admitted casually, eyes lazing over the half-strewn tent, "when you suggested Campus Annus I assumed it would be in your backyard"

Mark scoffed, eyebrows shooting to his hairline, "My backyard? With a _pool_ and _dogs_ and—"

"Alright, I get it" Ethan exclaimed, holding his hands up in defence, "But you have to admit, if we were doing it in your backyard at least we wouldn't be stuck in this situation"

Mark sighed loudly, eyes falling to the ground. Unfortunately, Ethan was right which Mark did in fact hate to admit. The situation he was referring to was that they had been banking on having beds in the nice cabin next to the huge expanse of lawn. Yet, they were not aware that there was only one single bed, not much bigger than a tuna can. Of course, the bed was assigned to Amy immediately considering her being the only female and because she had the strongest arguments. Perhaps it all shrunk down to the fact Ethan and Mark were both Amy's bitches and didn't seem to mind that much. Either way, Ethan and Mark were now staring at the sinking sun, relishing in the pink and yellow splotches of colour washing over the sky. 

Hands on hips, Mark's eyes flickered from the beautiful view to the falling tent which posed a sleeping problem for two reasons. The first one was obvious, the tent was a shit-hole in design and structure. It was already falling apart without them being settled in it, not to mention Mark smelled the dewy crispness of oncoming rain which spelled out trouble. But the second reason was crippling inside of Mark rather than being apparent on the outside. He had some lingering feelings creeping up inside of him at the thought of spending a night alone with Ethan in the tent.

For months he had pushed away even the consideration he was falling for Ethan. Fucking _Ethan_. The man who has startling bursts of ADHD, makes odd little noises and flails his arms like a child. He fell into a deep denial which was seeped in self-depreciation. A whole mantra of 'I shouldn't like Ethan and Ethan would never like me so this whole pining thing is fucking ridiculous' playing in his head every day. And it was...ridiculous that is but it was still happening and now Mark would have to confront that. 

"We should probably get in" Ethan commented, eyes coloured with amusement, "Don't want the bears to get us, do we?"

Mark rolled his eyes but smiled despite his plan to look annoyed. Ethan waggled his eyebrows and climbed into the lopsided tent, tripping over the lip of it just like Mark knew he would. 

"Fuck!" Ethan exclaimed, making Mark snort in laughter and follow inside.

As soon as they got in Ethan reached into his duffel and pulled out a crumpled t-shirt. Mark leaned over and tugged at the zipper on the tent which albeit getting stuck multiple times managed to fully seal. He heard ruffling from behind him and when he turned back his eyes enlarged as he took in the sight of Ethan shirtless.

"Woah, man! A little warning!" Mark exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

Ethan chuckled and didn't seem deterred at all, "What? You've seen it all before"

And the worst part was he was right but never in this close proximity. Not when Mark could reach out and glide his hands down Ethan's porcelain skin. 

"As your involuntary roommate for the night, if you could please refrain from impromptu changing sessions that would be fantastic," Mark said sarcastically with a stiff jaw. 

Ethan saluted him jokingly, "Aye aye Captain"

Mark grumbled out some half-hearted mumbles and dug around in his duffel for his sleeping bag while Ethan stripped out of his pants. Mark made the very wise executive decision to ignore that one. 

"Usually sleep in my underwear" Ethan mentioned, "Hope that's not a problem considering I didn't bring P.J's"

"You knew we were sleeping over!" Mark blurted haughtily.

"Hey! I thought we were _all_ going to have separate beds ok?" Ethan retorted.

Mark's lips sealed tightly at the comment, fully aware of whose fault it was that they didn't have that assurance anymore. Mark unzipped the sleeping bag and spread it out behind him, thankful Ethan was wearing loose blue striped boxers. In a final effort to keep himself distracted, he threw his pillow down, his eyes grazing over his mediocre bed. At the sight of Mark smoothing the fabric out against the hard floor, Ethan's mouth fell agape. He blinked slowly and turned his head so Mark wouldn't see his expression but one thing Ethan was horrible at was subtlety.

"What?" Mark inquired, "What's with that look?"

Ethan scratched the back of his neck, his gaze still averted, "Well...the thing is...since I thought we were going to have _beds_ and all..."

"Ok, I get it! I fucked up Ethan" Mark complained losing his patience quickly.

"No! No I'm not making a complaint I just..." Ethan gnawed at his lip, "...I don't have a sleeping bag"

Mark's insides turned in a Ferris wheel rotation as he stared at Ethan's twitchy face, "Oh you have to be fucking kidding me"

The thing is Mark wasn't angry at Ethan for being oblivious or unthoughtful, he was pissed because being the good friend he was he would never let his friend shiver all night without a blanket. He was upset because his intestines were already strung up like Christmas lights due to the fact he was going to have to sleep _next_ to the man, how the fuck would he manage when they were sharing?

"You do realize you would have needed a sleeping bag anyway right Ethan?" Mark questioned, eyes wild with emotion, "They don't provide sheets in the cabin"

Ethan blushed curling his knees up to his chest, "...Well, I've never been camping before"

Mark saw the discomfort present in Ethan's tone, he probably expected Mark to call him an idiot. He sighed and ran a hand through his wavy hair, waving away the thought of his need for a haircut and patted the sleeping bag.

"Hey man, it's ok I'll unzip it and we can lay on top of it I think I brought an extra blanket somewhere" Mark coaxed, scrounging around in his duffel bag until his fingers touched fleece.

Ethan still appeared concerned, his eyebrows knit together as his eyes lingered on Mark's face, "Are you sure? This is my screw-up I don't want to put you out"

A gentle smile glided onto Mark's face as he rolled his eyes, "Hey this is more for me than you. Hearing you complain all night about the wind is worse than dealing with your smelly ass next to me"

"Hey! You said that I never smell!" Ethan waggled a finger at him, a loose smile tugging at his lips.

Mark shrugged, glad that Ethan had been shaken out of his stiff demeanour, "What can I say? I'm a liar"

"Well yeah Mark not much of a surprise there" Ethan teased knocking shoulders with him and laughing, "Everybody knows about your _Markiplier promises"_

"Hey!" Mark shoved him, "Don't make me kick your ass out of this tent Chuckles"

Ethan simply grinned and mimed zipping his mouth shut as he leaned back on his elbows. Mark undid the sleeping bag and laid it across the ground, placing the purple fleece blanket over top. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," Mark said with an aristocratic accent, gesturing to the scattered bed. 

"I've never seen such elegance" Ethan gasped, slamming a hand against his chest while replicating Mark's accent.

Ethan placed his own pillow down which was the only prominent nighttime essential he thought he would be needing. Mark yawned, his early bedtime catching up to him suddenly. His eyelids were sagging as his body adjusted to the quiet nature of the tent, taken up only by Mark and Ethan's breathing. 

"Ok old man I think it's time for bed" Ethan teased fondly, throwing the blanket back.

Mark rolled his eyes but didn't have the strength to argue. Lazily he climbed under the blanket, wincing at the solid feel of the hard ground underneath. It was going to be a long night.

In his drowsy state Mark smirked as Ethan joined him though kept to the farthest edge of the sleeping bag. His brain whirred like an old computer as he laughed nonsensically through the slow thoughts pouring in.

"You know this kind of reminds me of 'Dream Daddy'—" Mark cut himself off, realization crashing into him abruptly.

Ethan giggled, his eyes glistening in the low lit tent, "How so?"

Mark bit his tongue, damning himself for bringing up the video game in the first place. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to discuss a sequence in which two old friends have to share a sleeping bag and end up getting it on when he was lying next to his crush. Though the narrative fits almost perfectly. The lack of a second sleeping bag, their close tight-knit relationship pushing past its typical limits. Mark hid his flush with the blanket, a yawn slipping out of his mouth again accidentally. 

"Never mind" he murmured hoping Ethan would take his lack of response as exhaustion rather than reluctance.

"Alright buddy" Ethan giggled watching Mark's face relax as his eyes slipped closed.

Mark drifted off with the thought of Ethan's warmth and Dream Daddy's theme song buzzing in his head. Exhaustion trumping the overwhelming anxiety surrounding being this close to Ethan.

* * *

Mark, weirdly, woke up in a panic. His skin was slick with sweat and his stomach was rolling with turmoil. His shoulders rose and fell with each deep pant he released and the only thing that distracted him from his weird state was the heavy pressure crushing into him. It was like waking up in a hotel the first night of vacation, his vision was hazy and disorientated and he expected to hear the jingle of Chica's collar from beneath the door. The soft pittering of rain against the roof of the tent was a heavy contrast with his mood and he rose his hand to the fabric. After one swipe his fingertips glistened with condensation, it was almost mesmerizing to stare at. He let his head roll over and saw Ethan's crown nestled into his shoulder, a tangle of hair the only thing visible from Mark's perspective.

His heart picked up speed for a different reason than the nightmare that shook him from his slumber. Though faint, he could feel Ethan's lips pressing against his bare skin peeking out from under the sleeve of his t-shirt. Ethan's hips were angled so his leg was slightly overlaying Mark's essentially pressing his crotch into the top of his thigh and his arms were loose around Mark's hips. They were fucking cuddling. Normally if they were awake Mark would shove him off and probably make some joke about how grossed out he was but there was no one here. No one analyzing his every move. Only god could spot the way his eyes slid down the landscape of Ethan's body where he kicked off the blanket.

His nearly hairless legs were highlighted in the dark tent, leading up to his boxers scrunched up under the curve of his ass. A thin slice of skin caught Mark's attention from where Ethan's shirt had lifted while moving in his sleep. Mark yearned to reach out, caress his fingertips up the ridge of Ethan's back travelling along the line of his spine. Suddenly a noise spilled from Ethan's mouth resembling that of a soft sigh and Mark smiled affectionately as Ethan shivered and clutched onto Mark tighter. Mark moved tinily to pull the blanket down over Ethan, knowing that his gawking would only prove unhelpful in the future. He was teasing himself, giving himself false hope and Mark was more rational than that.

"Mmm," Ethan exhaled, closer to the beginnings of a word than a noise. 

It was absurd how adorable Mark found it. Disgusting really. Mark sunk back into place, feeling the beginnings of a chill crawl up his spine. The rain was calming though, soothed the corruptive thoughts pouring back into his head. He couldn't remember the nightmare, not really at least but he could still feel the effects. 

"Mar—" Ethan's lips formed a forbidden word against his skin and Mark's heart stopped beating for a moment.

Close....but was it close enough? It could just be sleep garble but it was tip-toeing around the full pronunciation. This time a hitched breath flew from Ethan's mouth and Mark was left wondering if Ethan was having a nightmare himself. His body had begun to tremble slightly and his hips were twitching, seeking something they couldn't seem to find. It was such an erratic movement Mark had half the mind to believe that Ethan had woken up. Until he felt the slip-slide pressure of Ethan's crotch against his leg.

Oh fuck. Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

There was no denying the warmth or the hardness and Mark felt his mouth dry up like the Sahara. Suddenly the breathy noises made complete sense as Ethan shifted up and down, rutting against the surface he had found. Mark didn't know what was worse, allowing Ethan to continue or waking him up. What he did know was that his own body had begun to react accordingly without his permission as a roiling heat bubbled in his stomach and his cheeks flushed. It was wrong of him to get off to this, even if it was more action than Mark had seen in months. Ethan's moans were so close to his ear and they were breathy and whiny and... _fuck_. Morals being thrown out the window Mark was addicted to the nip of pain from Ethan digging his nails into his waist as he rutted. 

And that's when he heard it, no room of error left.

" _Mark_ " Ethan groaned, lip catching on his skin before falling back into place.

Ethan's breath was hot and wet against his arm but the zaps of electricity from that weren't what had his brain reeling. Ethan had just moaned his fucking name while using his leg to get off. Mark bit down on his lip because if he thought about that too hard Ethan wouldn't be the only one getting off. This was too much, all of it and Ethan's moans were only getting more high-strung, clear sounds of desperation. Well, Mark was desperate too asshole, desperate for either an escape route or some lube and condoms seeing as Ethan was in the same damn boat as him. 

But could it be a mistake? One wrong, horrible, dirty wet dream that has little to do with how he feels about Mark? He has had sex dreams about his friends and that didn't mean anything but on the other hand, he had sex dreams about Ethan and that meant a _lot_. Mark was frantic and panicking and as selfish as it was he really didn't want to go through this alone so he made the choice he thought fit.

"Ethan!" Mark hollered over the rapid panting and moans.

He nudged Ethan with a gentle but firm grasp and watched as Ethan's eyes popped open and his body flung backwards. Clearly, he had been on the edge of sleep. 

"Jesus! What!?" Ethan responded sleepily, his tone raspy and deep.

Mark swallowed unsure of how to approach this subject. He really hadn't thought this through. Ethan rubbed his eyes and yawned, he settled back against the pillow but stared up at Mark.

"What Mark?" Ethan inquired, his tone impatient.

"Well you were—you were—" Mark was flailing his arms now, resembling Ethan more than his composed usual self. 

"I was—? What?" Ethan questioned tiredly, "Snoring?"

"No!" Mark spluttered, cheeks colouring amber. 

"Sleepwalking?" Ethan pressed restlessly, his eyes driving into Mark's.

"No, you were...well...." 

The more Mark thought about saying the statement the more humiliated he became.

"What!?" Ethan suddenly exclaimed brightly, more frustration than anger, "Was I _pissing_ the bed? What the fuck was I doing!?"

"No!" Mark shouted back, not expecting this discussion to begin in a screaming match, "You were having a wet dream jackass!"

That shut Ethan up. His pupils enlarged and a splattering of pink coated his cheeks and neck.

"Oh"

Mark huffed exasperatedly, "Yeah. _Oh_."

"Was I..." Ethan ducked his head, more interested in a thread dangling from the blanket than Mark, "Did I say anything?"

Unprepared for the question, Mark's mouth opened and closed like a balloon inflating and deflating. Though he had passed the embarrassment onto Ethan, he wasn't exactly equipped to have this conversation. 

"Well you—I mean you—" Mark began and stopped.

"Oh fuck" Ethan responded apparently in tune with Mark's incomplete sentences.

Ethan's skin which was cherry dark, faded into ghost pale. He stared at Mark with unblinking eyes looking like he wanted to run. It was as if the exact moments of his dream were replaying in his head and he finally realized why Mark looked so shocked when he woke up. Mark's 'comfort Ethan' mode kicked in and he held out a hand.

"Hey man it's ok I mean...it's normal right?" Mark tried to reason with him even though in his own brain he was losing control, "Having dreams about your...friends"

Mark didn't leave the space there on purpose, more a slip of his subconscious needing to leave room for Ethan to deny his words. Ethan was staring adamantly at the shadows of trees swaying across the tent and Mark couldn't help but feel a prick of annoyance at being ignored.

"I really kind of want to die right now," Ethan said eventually instead of anything he could have expected. 

He balled the blanket up in his fists and crushed it against his face which ripped it away from Mark's lower half. And the running prank of his life continued seeing as his lower half was the last thing Mark wanted to be exposed.

"Wait—!" Mark called out, regretting the word as soon as it slipped.

At his urgent tone, Ethan peeked out from the blanket but the damage was already done. Despite Mark's best efforts, he couldn't come up with a better move than covering his crotch frantically. Maybe Mark couldn't tease Ethan about his subtlety when that was his plan of action. If his covering hands weren't a giveaway, the ruby blush on Mark's cheeks sure was. Ethan's fingers unfurled from around the blanket as he lowered it, that same unsettling, unblinking expression taking over his face. Mark grasped the blanket and ripped it out of Ethan's hands. Hiding it was pointless now but he didn't want to stay on display besides it was fucking freezing.

Now they were at a crossroads, one that Mark was positive he would never have to face. Somehow Campus Annus had become more horrifying than previously thought even without HeeHoo and the bears. Feelings were a hell of a lot scarier than either of those two.

"Mark?" Ethan's voice was small and weak as if it took all his strength to muster that one word.

He was staring at Mark like a frightened child and perhaps Mark appeared the same way. Not saying anything, in this case, gave away a hell of a lot more than saying something though so Mark went for it.

"You were kind of...rubbing on me" Mark explained, fingers trembling from the cold.

Ethan's eyes flitted between his, an air of resolve present. Ethan sighed loudly and made the smallest effort to move closer. Mark's bottom lip trembled without his permission but he kept his gaze intact, where the hell had all his confidence gone?

"Please tell me that this means...what I think it means," Ethan said, staring at Mark like he was his sun, earth and moon.

His gaze was so deep and so strong it tore away muscle and bone and focused on Mark's soul, his intentions and desires. Mark wanted to lie if only to keep the friendship alive but with that look, he simply couldn't. Ethan had gained resolution and Mark had lost it. 

"Ethan I—"

I can't lose you? I can't do this? _We_ can't do this? Mark didn't know where he was going anymore all that was left was Ethan and him and a shittily veiled confession emerging. 

"No bullshit, no excuses" Ethan interrupted, gaze hardening with every passing second of silence, "Not about this" 

Mark saw the hesitation swirling in Ethan's eyes but along with that was trust and respect. Mark had never put himself out on the line like this but it was scary in an exhilarating sort of way like riding a rollercoaster. If Mark owed anything to Ethan over the years of solidarity and loyalty, it was the truth.

"I've never..." Mark took a deep inhale, "I've never _wanted_ like this before Ethan"

"You're scared?" Ethan questioned plainly with no disbelief or ridicule lacing his tone. 

"I'm not scared I'm just..." Mark sighed breathily, "...I'm not ready to lose you by fucking this up"

Ethan's eyebrows flew upwards in shock but after a couple of moments settled into a straight line. He shook his head softly and reached out to place his hand on top of Mark's, the coolness of his palm startling Mark.

"I'm not going anywhere" Ethan spoke with open honesty, it made Mark's heart pulse in his chest.

He never expected their dumb camping trip to turn into Brokeback Mountain but hell if Mark was complaining. He smiled as their fingers interlaced, the first time they had held hands without it being a joke. Ethan leaned in and Mark was sure he was going to kiss him. It set his nerves on fire as he watched him get closer and closer until—

"Papa bear"

Mark groaned, his eyes rolling harder than they ever had, "You and that stupid _fucking_ nick—"

Mark couldn't finish the word when Ethan's lips collided into his while Ethan's free hand cupped Mark's jaw. The shock dissipated into passion as Mark's hand landed on Ethan's shoulder in reflex until it drifted to the nape of his neck. The kiss was brief, chaste even but galaxies were exploding behind Mark's eyelids so he took that as a good sign. His blood boiled in his veins as they pulled away, the taste of spearmint toothpaste lingering on his lips.

"You're unbelievable," Mark said trying to sound annoyed but it came out utterly fond. 

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises" Ethan gloated winking dramatically.

"You are literally the most predictable person I have ever met" Mark teased, his words filled with air.

"Oh really?" Ethan challenged, eyebrow raising deviously.

"Really" Mark tested, a confident smirk forming on his face.

Ethan got quiet, which to be fair was pretty unpredictable considering Ethan was hardly quiet but that didn't seem to be his final stunt. Ethan's eyes were bright with desire and the expression didn't go unnoticed by Mark. Suddenly Ethan was grabbing Mark's hand and without any hesitation almost in an eager fashion, Ethan placed it on his crotch. Mark took approximately three seconds before his brain caught up to the events unfolding. His mouth fell open as he felt the warmth cascading through his palm, how Ethan's dick hadn't managed to flag even after their harrowing confession time.

"You expect that?" Ethan quipped but his tone had altered into sensuality.

Mark, for once, was speechless and utterly dumbfounded but he wasn't one to be challenged. Mark could always one-up someone, always take things a step further even if it was a step too far. He squeezed around the bulge and the reverberation of Ethan's moan screeched in his ears and left him dazed. It was soft, more a whimper than anything but the responding buck of his hips into Mark's hand made Mark's dick throb in his pants.

"You expect that?" Mark echoed teasingly, voice scratchy with lust.

Through half-lidded eyes, Ethan scanned over Mark's profile while an earnest grin spread on his face. Startlingly Ethan pushed Mark's arm away and tackled Mark to the ground knocking the air out of him. Mark gasped in surprise as Ethan straddled Mark's hips, pinning him to the floor. He grasped Mark's wrists and held them down beside his head, delicate enough that Mark could escape if he wanted.

"You expect _THAT_?" Ethan said more emphasis behind the words along with traces of laughter.

A smirk landed on Mark's face as he viewed the challenge in Ethan's eyes. Two could play at that game.

Mark kicked out from underneath Ethan throwing off his balance with a yelp and rolled so Ethan was on his back. The next few minutes were the two boys wrestling, each trying to outdo each other. The same words repeated from their mouths with each action along with bubbling laughter. Eventually, both of them were sweating and out of breath, smiling like idiots. Mark was in between Ethan's legs, his head lying on Ethan's stomach feeling each press of laughter roll through him. He gazed up at Ethan, reckless affection dancing in his dark eyes, unaware the transition from friend to more would be this easy. But then again when had it ever been hard with Ethan?

Slowly Mark roamed up his form and curled his fingers in the strands of Ethan's unruly hair, his other hand cradling Ethan's jaw. Ethan's eyes were full and open, dazzling with desire. Mark leaned down and captured his lips in a slow sweet kiss filled with brimming lust and desperate want. A kiss that could only be described as the first breath you take after being underwater for a long time. When they parted Ethan moved upwards trying to hold onto Mark's lips, not ready to lose the tension stringing around them.

"You expect that?" Mark's voice was so light it was almost air.

The smile that Ethan responded with was pure worship, quirking at the corners, "No"

Mark's hands fell down to Ethan's shirt and slipped underneath kneading at the soft skin. Ethan mewled and relaxed under his touch, carding his fingers through Mark's untamed locks. Mark rucked up his shirt and kissed a line down the centre of his stomach gently until he reached the waistband of Ethan's underwear. Ethan sucked in a deep breath as Mark slipped his fingers inside, glancing up at Ethan for permission. A nod was all Mark had to hold onto but it was enough. As they glided off, Ethan's hard dick sprang up onto his lower stomach, a glaze of precome shining on the tip. Mark licked his lips, never did he think he would consider a dick a piece of art but the long thin veins and hues of purple and red were nothing short of a masterpiece. 

"Tell me about your dream," Mark said huskily before dropping his head down to lick a stripe up his member. 

Ethan flushed and Mark didn't know if it was from the recalling of his dream or because of his actions. Either way, the pretty pink against his pale skin attracted Mark's eyes. He didn't know what he was doing so he let his mouth figure it out instead. He swirled his tongue over the top, dipping it into the slit and coating it in salty sweat. Ethan whined and scrabbled at the sleeping bag under him.

"Tell me," Mark demanded with a controlling tone.

Ethan swallowed hastily and let his gaze fall to the roof of the tent as Mark took in as much of him as possible. It wasn't an uncomfortable stretch compared to that of the multiple ballgags he had to wear throughout the years. Fuck, his life was weird. 

"You were..." Ethan moaned as Mark allowed more of him into his mouth, "...sucking me off during a live stream"

Mark's dick twitched at the thought, fuck that was hot. Mark growled around his length sending vibrations through Ethan who whined in response. Mark breathed in Ethan's musky scent before rubbing the tip against his swollen lips, intoxicated by the fucked-out look on Ethan's face. 

" _Mark_ " Ethan whimpered, biting into his bottom lip with enough pressure for a spot of white to appear.

Mark's hips bucked on their own accord, he had always had a thing for his lovers saying his name during sex and Ethan said it so fucking prettily. Ethan noticed this and a grin lit up his face.

"Narcissist" Ethan commented briefly with a breathy quality to his voice.

Mark rolled his eyes and hushed Ethan's short-lived giggles by using his mouth to do dirty things. Though it seemed at every moment of ecstasy Mark's name was pouring out of Ethan's mouth and it made Mark dizzy with need. Whether he was really losing himself or doing it for entertainment purposes Mark couldn't care less, his boxers were darkened with precome. The tips of Mark's hair were shiny and plastered together by sweat, curling upwards to his face. The tent felt foggy with heat and desire, probably due to their heavy breathing. 

Though unpracticed going off the noises coming from Ethan, closely resembling the ones Mark heard earlier, he was doing a damn good job. Ethan's fingers were tightly wrapped around his hair and tugging incessantly and while Mark would never admit it, the prickle of pain was doing wonders to his libido. Suddenly, it was more than a tug forcing Mark to pull off at the harsh jerk. His eyebrows furrowed as he peered at Ethan's flushed face, rose petal lips agape as he panted.

"Come up here" he insisted.

While Mark was perfectly fine where he was with the tinge of bitter precome prickling his tongue, Ethan's heated gaze took precedence. Cautiously he slithered up Ethan's torso until he was straddling his waist and with ferocity, Ethan pulled Mark's head down and kissed him, hard. Teeth-clashing and the faint taste of iron replacing the other flavour in Mark's mouth. And remember that whole pain thing Mark mentioned?

A truly pornographic growl emerged from Mark's mouth as he dug the pads of his fingers into Ethan's shoulders for stability. Ethan's tongue grazed against his teasingly lighting each of his nerve endings on fire. When they pulled away, their mouths remained close, so close they were sharing the same breath. 

"Pants" Ethan gulped, placing gentle kisses along Mark's jaw. Ethan's hands slipped from his head to his pants and tugged at the fabric.

"Needy bitch" Mark teased, voice rough from lack of use.

A breath caught in Ethan's throat and he clenched his eyes shut for a fleeting moment. When he opened them his eyes were nearly black, covered by his dilated pupils with a thin ring of hazel peeking out. 

"You keep talking and this isn't going to last very long" Ethan stated, tone deadly serious.

Mark's eyebrow raised as a dirty smirk transformed his mouth. There was a pressing urge to continue flustering Ethan but the all-consuming desire to make Ethan lose it won in the end. He struggled out of his sweatpants from his position causing Ethan to giggle as he helped strip Mark from his shirt. Now that he was half-naked the chill of the tent gripped him but he had a pretty good idea of how to get warm quick. 

"These too big boy" Ethan tugged at the bottom of Mark's underwear.

With an enormity of confidence that only Mark Fischbach could have he quickly discarded the item, biting his lip when the cold air hit his dick. Ethan was staring at him like he had never seen this all before, like all their Unus Annus videos dissipated from his mind. His fingers were tracing each curve of his abs while his eyes were captivated with something much lower.

"You got me up here" Mark declared softly, "Now what?"

Ethan's trance was broken by the words and a wide grin stretched over his face as he gripped the back of Mark's neck and pulled him so their bodies were flush. Mark groaned as Ethan wrapped his legs around Mark's hips, their dicks perfectly lined up together. Urgency ran rampant in Mark's veins as he tried to remain composed instead of rutting against Ethan like a crazy man. 

"Bet you didn't expect that" Ethan noted snidely. 

Ah, so the game was back on.

"I told you..." Mark remarked breathily, "...fucking predictable" 

This time, Ethan had no counter-argument all he did was roll his eyes and rotate his hips. It got the point across all the same. 

Mark's head ducked into the crook of Ethan's neck as he sucked on the skin lightly while Ethan's moans spiralled into the air. Their bodies moved in tandem, the push-pull movement of their hips synced up just as they had always been. The slick slide of precome and sweat aided in their thrusts and the wet brushing of Mark's lips against Ethan's skin could hardly be called a kiss anymore.

"M-Mark!" Ethan exclaimed, fingernails clipping the tender skin on Mark's back.

Mark's teeth dug into Ethan's neck at the sensation and he could only hope he would last longer than Ethan at this point. He had to pull out all the stops to ensure his pride remained intact and it seemed Ethan might just have a thing for his voice.

"You gonna cum Ethan?" Mark pressed hotly, "Huh? You gonna cum all over me?" 

" _Fuck_ " Ethan whined, carving scripture into Mark's back with each push.

Ethan's movements were getting sloppy as he neared his release, hips pistoning carelessly. 

"Gonna get you there Ethan" Mark whispered frantically, desperation overriding desire, "yeah come on...cum for me"

And like the good boy he is, Ethan did. His mouth fell open in a silent cry as his hips twitched and like Mark foretold his lower stomach was dirtied. The sight was gross...and hot but typically that's the combination when it came to sex. The imagery only provoked Mark's desperation more as his dick twitched watching Ethan's pleasure crest. Ethan's body eventually stilled as his grip loosened on Mark's tortured back. At the action, Mark pulled back after planting one more kiss to Ethan's jaw and took himself in hand. It was over sooner than it started, especially with the porn playing in front of him. Ethan's spent body, heaving and sweaty coated in his release much like Mark. A few tugs and Ethan's name was falling from his lips as he added to the mess over Ethan's stomach.

His thighs trembled from exertion as he wrung out the last aftershocks, ultimately rolling off of Ethan and collapsing onto the sleeping bag which proved to be just as hard and uncomfortable as before. Both boys stared up at the ceiling of the tent, realizing that the rain was pouring harder now, plummeting against the fabric.

"So...the rumours are fake" Mark commented nonchalantly.

"Hm?" Ethan questioned drowsily.

"Well that was certainly _not_ the "O" face you said you had" Mark said plainly, "Personally I'm _offended_ you would lie about such a—"

A stinging pain erupted over his shoulder after Ethan hit him causing Mark to halt his speech. Mark snickered knowing that would be his reaction.

"Too easy" Mark teased, rolling over to watch Ethan who had the same plan as him.

Now they were face to face, staring into each other's eyes like the love-drunk fools they were, dopey smiles wavering on their faces as they tried not to laugh. 

"You know" Ethan mumbled into the foggy silence, "I fucking hate camping"

Mark snorted and reached out to play with Ethan's hair, intrigued by its growth over the last couple of months. 

"Wow was I really _that_ bad?" Mark said sulkily, a pointed frown on his face.

Ethan's teeth shone in the dark as his lips spread into an amused smirk, "Oh yeah, every moment I've spent with you has been pure _agony_ "

Mark's eyebrow quirked as he cupped Ethan's jaw, "Really? Even when I did...this..."

Mark moved in with as little effort as possible due to his aching muscles and placed a sweet kiss on Ethan's lips. His tongue swept across his bottom lip and he heard a small mewl fall from Ethan's mouth. When he moved back Ethan's eyes had darkened not with lust or desire but wonder.

"That was the worst part," he said while his tone gave away his true feelings, full of grit and reverence.

Mark pouted trailing his thumb over the curve of Ethan's cheekbone never tiring of being able to touch his soft skin freely.

"I guess I'll have to try harder next time," he said, more a promise than a tease.

Any concern that remained fizzled out of Ethan's mouth in one long exhale. He smiled as bright as the stars and drew the blanket over their forms that were now shivering after the cold caught up to them. Mark wove his arm around to Ethan's back and pulled him in closer enjoying the intimacy created. They fell asleep like that, their foreheads pressed together and the taste and thought of each other still drifting through their minds. The soft tapping of rain mixing with the last words that were spoken coming from none other than Ethan.

"Yeah, you will"

* * *

Immediately, upon waking up, Ethan was embraced with the comforting smell of bacon. He sat up excitedly like a kid on Christmas forcing Mark to grumble since he was practically attached.

"My limbs don't come off" Mark moaned but Ethan ignored him choosing to drag him out of bed by his wrist instead.

After Ethan, eagerly and Mark, lazily threw on their clothes they darted to the cabin. Well, Ethan darted while Mark essentially slowed him down by stumbling over his feet leaving Mark to wonder how Ethan was so agile in the morning.

"I thought you were a morning person?" Ethan questioned playfully.

"I am when I'm not being kept up half the night" Mark reminded pointedly and an unmistakable blush flew up Ethan's face.

His mouth opened to respond when Amy's voice came from above them.

"What kept you up?" Amy said watching the two boys from the window.

"Uh nothing" Mark coughed, the adrenaline from being snuck up on was a splash of cold water to the face and suddenly he was much more awake, "Bears, y' know?"

Amy rolled her eyes and a smirk sprang on her face, "Ah yes. _Bears_ "

Mark would have written off the response but something hid behind that smile that made Mark suspicious. It was calculated and held a hefty weight of knowledge, either she was up to something or knew more than she let on.

"Come on in boys, bacon is on the stove"

Mark's stomach grumbled and all other thoughts except for food ran out of his head. Ethan and he piled into the kitchen diving for the stove to claim their pieces, fighting over who got the last one. 

"I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements," Amy said slyly, examining the two boys as they stuffed food down their throats.

Ethan eyed Mark secretly with a knowing glint penetrating his pupil, "S' fine Amy...has its perks"

Amy's eyebrows raised as she glanced between the two of them, "Oh yeah? Well I'm glad seeing as you'll be spending three more nights in it"

Mark's back tensed at the comment reminding him of the soreness the ground left. Ethan gave him a look of sympathy but abstained from reaching out to comfort Mark knowing it wouldn't look normal in front of Amy. Neither of them truly knew where they stood in terms of telling people so both of them were lying low in hopes Amy would give up the topic.

"I'm going to go and grab the camera equipment, we have a busy day of shooting ahead of us" she mentioned casually, striding over to Mark's plate and plucking a piece of bacon.

She chewed on it thoughtfully, ignoring Mark's sound of protest and grabby hands. Eventually, he huffed and gave up returning to his three remaining pieces. She placed a hand on his shoulder and let it linger for a second too long which piqued Mark's attention. After removing it, she continued her journey until she stopped in the middle of the doorframe that connected to the other room.

"Oh, and by the way boys" her tone was casual...too casual, "Forest is pretty quiet at night so in order to not attract... _bears_ —"

Amy winked and gave them both a coy smile.

"—You should probably keep it down tonight"

Ethan caught on later than Mark but once he did, the bacon slipped from his hand as his eyes widened. Mark and he shared an embarrassed glance as Amy's reserve cracked and she let out a choked laugh. As Mark prepared himself to explain, he found he wasn't going to have a chance to seeing as Amy was gone before he could utter a syllable. Ethan groaned and slammed his head down into the table going through the stages of grief while Mark remained still. Even though he was remarkably abashed at being caught out he couldn't help but feel a sense of resignation filling his body.

"What did we expect?" Mark said huffily taking an agitated bite of his bacon, "We never could hide anything from Amy" 


End file.
